Inuyahsa Songfics
by Wraith0019
Summary: Ok, this is my first attempt, but here are some songfics featuring our favorite hanyou-human couple. Reviews and suggestions appreciated. Two new chapters yayness!
1. Inuyahsa's Song

Disclaimer: You all heard this before but I have to say it to keep the evil demon lawyers away. I do not own Inuyasha or the melody of this song which is an adaptation of "Misty's Song" from the Pokemon soundtrack album "2 B A Master"

**Inuyasha's Song**

Kagome: yawn Goodnight everyone. Goodnight Inuyasha.

Everyone: Goodnight

Inuyasha: Feh starts to sing as soon as everyone is asleep

Out here in the quiet of night

Beneath the stars and moon

We both know we got something on our minds

We won't admit it but it's true

You look at me

I look away

CHORUS 

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know where to start

I wanna tell you but I'm afraid you might

Break my heart.

Oh why should something so easy be

So hard to do?

I wanna tell you how I'm feeling and to say I love you.

I practice all the things I could say

Line by line, every word

I tell myself today would be the day

I look at you, you look away

CHORUS

Why?

Why do you look away?

It must be because you're afraid like me

I try but I can't pretend that I

Don't feel the way I do

Can't you see?

CHORUS

Kagome: yawn Did you say something Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: sadly No, nothing, go back to sleep?

Kagome: drifting off to sleep whispers I love you too.


	2. Drives Me Crazy

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inuyasha. sees the lawyer demons back off grumbling And I don't own the melody of this, another song adaptation.

Drives Me Crazy 

yet again our favorite hanyou and human couple have once again been fighting with Kagome storming off after sitting poor Inuyasha

Inu: She wanders off

She's just lost...without me

Doesn't matter what I say

Kagome: I try to give advice

I tell him twice

He won't listen

Gotta do it his own way

**CHORUS:**

Inu: She drives me crazy!

All of the time.

Kagome: He drives me crazy!

He drives me out of my mind.

Both:(Kagome, then Inu): So why do I worry 'bout him/her

Why do I care?

I don't know why I let it phase me

He/she drives me crazy!

He/she drives me crazy!

Inu: She's here & there...everywhere

Just looking

Always finding something new

Kagome: I know he's kinda strange

That'll never change

Oh tell me...

What's a girl supposed to do?

**CHORUS:**

Inu: She drives me crazy!

All of the time.

Kagome: He drives me crazy!

He drives me out of my mind.

Both:(Kagome, then Inu): So why do I worry 'bout him/her

Why do I care?

I don't know why I let it phase me

He/she drives me crazy!

He/she drives me crazy!

Both:(Inu/Kagome): Just go off in you own way/direction, yeah

And see if anybody cares!

Just don't come back running

Kagome/Inuyasha

She'll/He'll be wishing she/he listened then

Cause I told her/him time & time again.

**CHORUS:**

Inu: She drives me crazy!

All of the time.

Kagome: He drives me crazy!

He drives me out of my mind.

Both:(Kagome, then Inu): So why do I worry 'bout him/her

Why do I care?

I don't know why I let it phase me

He/she drives me crazy!

He/she drives me crazy!

Miroku and Sango watching both from some distance

Sango: Do you think they're ever gonna get it?

Miroku: Eventually they might.


	3. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" so I cannot be sued. Even if you did sue me I have nothing of value so tough noogies.

Miroku:  
I can see what's happening

Shippo:

What?

Sango:  
And they don't have a clue

Shippo:  
Who?

Miroku:  
They've fallen in love and here's the bottom line…

Sango:  
Our group may be minus two.

Shippo:

Oh.

Miroku:

In a sarcastic mock-French accent  
Ze sweet caress of twilight

Sango:

Rolling her eyes at Miroku  
There's magic everywhere

Shippo:  
And with all this--UGH--romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

Chorus:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Inuyahsa:  
I wish that I could tell her  
But there's no way I can see  
A girl like her with a hanyou? Impossible!  
She'd never want something like me

Kagome:  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the love I know he is  
The love I see inside?

Chorus:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

Miroku:  
And if they fall in love tonight

Sango  
It can be assumed

Shippo:  
His gruff, angry attitude is history

All three:  
And not a moment too soon.


	4. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Don't own Inuyasha, don't own the song, don't sue me.

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

Kagome:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Kagome's Conscience:

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Kagome:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Kagome's Conscience:  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Inuyasha: (in another part of the forest)  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Inuyasha's Conscience:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baka, we're not buying  
Hanyou, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Inuyasha:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Inuyasha's Conscience:  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Kagome:

This scene won't play,

Inuyasha:

I won't say I'm in love

Kagome's Conscience:  
You're doin flips read our lips

Inuyasha's Conscience:

You're in love

Kagome:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it

Inuyahsa:  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Their Consciences:  
C'mon, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Kagome and Inuyahsa: (in their own parts of the forest)  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love


End file.
